plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise Gargantuar
Sneaky |Tribe = Gargantuar Party Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: Move this Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Surprise! It's a brains-eating monster at your party!}} Surprise Gargantuar is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /6 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability moves himself to a selected lane when revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Party Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Move this Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Surprise! It's a brains-eating monster at your party! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Surprise Gargantuar is a very powerful zombie, like all Gargantuars. In particular, his ability to switch lanes can be extremely effective at surprising the plant hero and ruining their strategy. When revealed you can choose to move this to a lane with a troublesome plant, or if there are not many threats on the lawn, attack the plant hero directly. As Brain Freeze or Neptuna, you can use Smashing Gargantuar or Maniacal Laugh (for Brain Freeze) or Coffee Zombie or Possessed (for Neptuna) to give Surprise Gargantuar Frenzy. Move the zombie to a lane full of weak plants and watch as he easily plows through the lane. If you are using Super Brainz, combining this with Wizard Gargantuar and then moving him to an empty lane can deal 5 guaranteed damage without your opponent's Super-Block Meter from charging up. Using this with Gargologist allows you to play this zombie early and makes it harder for your opponent to deal with it. Against The best way to counter this zombie is the same as with all zombies with the Gravestone trait, which is using Grave Buster, as it will destroy this Gargantuar instantly, wasting quite a lot of brains for the zombie hero too. If the player is playing with a Smarty hero, it is a good idea to Bounce this zombie, as it will force the zombie hero to have to use 5 if they want to play him again, and it gives the player a better chance to predict this zombie switching lanes when revealed. Gallery Surprise_Gargantuar_statistics.png|Statistics SurpiseCard.png|Card Trivia *His appearance could be based on Gargantuar's Birthdayz costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is the only party zombie in the Sneaky class. *He is one of the three Gargantuar zombies that can't be played by The Smash, the others being Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar. *His right arm is not animated correctly, making his right arm detached from his right hand. This can be seen multiple times in-game, like when he is about to switch lanes. *He is the only fighter in the game to have received a major change to his attacking animation: **Prior to version 1.4.14, his attack animation involved him blowing his party horn and firing confetti at the opposition, which has now been adapted into his ability animation. **The standard Gargantuar pole smashing animation was not added until version 1.2.11, and was originally used in his ability animation before being changed into the current attack animation. *There is a glitch when Surprise Gargantuar is summoned by Gargantuars' Feast; The message asking the player to choose a lane for Surprise Gargantuar to move to will appear even if there are less than 2 open lanes. When this happens with no open lanes, the game will softlock. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Party zombies Category:Party cards